My life, a miracle or mistake?
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Soy débil, con una enfermedad que me impide ser normal, no digo que sea tan mortal, pero es delicada. Una nueva vida empieza desde los errores de Abel, mi padre, para mi madre y para mi. Una nueva vida me espera, nuestra decisión habrá sido un milagro ¿O un error?
1. About his mistake, about our new life

Hola Fanfiction ¿Como están queridos lectores? Este es un nuevo fic que no tiene fecha en la semana, subiré capítulos en cuanto pueda. Ya se que piensan ¿Y tus demás fanfics que? Pues verán, mi laptop aun sigue sin prender y ahí tengo todos los fics y capítulos de los mismos así que no eh podido continuarlos pero les tengo buenas noticias, se las daré terminando este capitulo 1, por ahora no los distraigo y empezemos.

*Nada de gore extremo

*Amistad, Romance, Familia

*Nada de lemon, Yuri o Yaoi

*Violencia moderada, psicológica, verbal o bullying escolar suave.

* No plagies, yo no robo ideas de nadie porque robarme mis ideas, quien robe ideas mías, de cualquiera de mis fanfics sera reportado por plagio de ideas sin mi autorización.

*Ningún personaje registrado por Sega es mio, los personajes le pertenecen a Sega y Sonic Real.

*Personajes inventados por mi.

* * *

**MY LIFE, A MIRACLE OR MISTAKE**

ABOUT HIS MISTAKE, ABOUT OUR NEW LIFE

¿Has sentido que todo se acaba despues de que se descubre la verdad y que no hay retorno de la oscuridad hacia la libertad que te la la luz?

Entonces sentimos lo mismo, hola, soy Silver The Hedgehog y les contare un poco de mi historia.

Desde pequeño había sufrido de un severo problema de asma lo cual hacia que yo no pudiera estudiar en una escuela, debía estudiar en casa para mi protección, tenia una maestra llamada Fina, ella era muy amable conmigo. Mis padres trabajaban en diferentes turnos para cuidarme al 100% todo el dia, todos los dias, mi padre Abel trabajaba en el turno de noche/madrugada y mi madre, Amelia, trabajada en un turno matutino/vespertino, ambos con un horario completo y descanzo los fines de semana. Ellos se querían muchísimo, se amaban, pero se separaron... ¿Porque?.

Mi madre quizo darle una sorpresa a mi padre por su aniversario de boda, llego temprano a la casa, pero la sorpresa que resivio fue a mi padre teniendo relaciones con una mujer sobre la mesa del comedor, siendole infiel con mi maestra de casa...

Yo lo sabia desde hace mucho, desde unas pocas semanas después de que me empezó a dar clases, pero solo era un niño, no sabia lo que hacían o lo que causaria, si era buenoo malo lo que ellos hacian a espaldas de mi madre, yo jamas hable por miedo, mi padre y esa mujer me prohibieron hablar sobre lo que hacian, mi madre, destrozada, pidió el divorcio y gano mi custodia, llevandome con ella.

Nos fuimos de la casa, y mi madre me llevo con un psicologo para ver los efectos del divorcio, yo estaba destrozados, jamas pensaría que algo así pudiera pasar en mi familia.

Vivimos en un hotel un par de meses mientras mi mamá preparaba todo para rehacer nuestras vidas: encargo a alguien para que sacara nuestras cosas de la casa y para que se las llevara la mudanza a donde seria nuestro nuevo hogar, me llevo al doctor para valorar mi salud y ver si podía o no viajar, yo estaba muy bien así que en cuanto pudimos nos fuimos de esa ciudad.

Viajamos por avión un par de horas, el viaje fue muy cansado para mi y la mayoría del tiempo en el avión la pase durmiendo sobre el regazo de mi madre.

Al llegar al aeropuerto mi madre me explico en donde estábamos, en una isla llamada Crystal Island, alejados de la ciudad en donde vivía. Viajamos en taxi por un hora mas para llegar a nuestra nueva casa, una casa de dos pisos con patio y cochera, era muy linda.

En esa isla mi madre encontro a un viejo amigo de la escuela llamado Demian, el era doctor y vivía frente a nuestra casa, Demian le dijo a mi madre que seria mi doctor personal y que no se pre ocupara por mi salud.

Al entrar a mi nueva casa vi que era enorme por dentro y tenia varios muebles que mi mamá había comprado antes de venir, me mostró mi cuarto en donde estaba mi cama de siempre y mis muebles que trajo la mudanza. Yo me quede durmiendo toda la tarde gracias al cansancio que me provoco el largo viaje.

11 años después de vivir en esta isla y de siempre seguir estudiando en casa Demian evalúo mi salud, ya estaba mucho mejor y ya no necesitaba de cuidados las 24 hrs. Solo un par de días y entraré a la escuela y con viviré por fin con alguien de mi edad. Estoy ansioso no puedo esperar, pero también estoy nerviosos y asustado, jamas había conocido a mas personas que no sean mis padres, mis maestros y mi doctor

End of this Chapter

Espero que les haya gustado que esto se va a poner mejor. Y con respecto a lo del principio les tengo buenas noticias.

Los fanfic: AVS, TGOTA Parte 2, Medielove, The Crystal y todos los demás ya están en proceso para sus nuevos capítulos, les pido paciencia ya que me es muy difícil escribir en la tableta y no cuento con una computadora para escribir mejor ni dinero para ir a un internet.

Gracias a mis lectores por la paciencia y por tomarse un tiempo para leer mis fanfics y a sus reviews.

Gracias por leerme nw-


	2. Escuela

**ESCUELA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Silver's POV**

Que sonido tan molesto... es demasiado temprano...

Con pesadez y toda la flojera del universo, me medio incorpore para tomar mi despertador y apagarlo. Las 5:30 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para mi, yo suelo despertar a las 8 para ayudar a mi mamá aquí en la casa para que ella se valla a trabajar tranquila. La puerta se abrió con un lijero rechinido y una mano entro a mi habitación solo para alcanzar el apagador y encender la luz. Como si me quemara, hice un gesto de molestia y me cubrí el rostro con las cobijas para evitar la luz.

.- Vamos Silver, es hora de levantarse

.- Pero si son las 5:30 .- Reclame aun oculto bajo mis cobijas.

.- Recuerda que hoy iras a la escuela, entras a las 7 ¿Lo olvidaste? Pensé que estabas ansioso por asistir.- Y lo estaba, solo no quería levantarme tan temprano.

.- Esta bien mamá, ya me levanto

.- Tienes que bañarte y arreglarte muy bien, mientras te haré algo de desayunar, y apurate o llegaras tarde.- Saque por fin mi cabeza de las cobijas mirandola.

.- Si mamá - Me sonrió y se acerco a mi para besar mi frente.

.- No demores - Cerro la puerta y me dejo solo.

Tome fuerzas y me lavante para poder escoger la ropa de hoy, tome mi toalla y entre a mi baño.

Cuando sali de mi ducha me seque muy bien y salí de mi baño (que esta dentro de mi cuarto) para ir a mi cama y botar la toalla en una silla y empezar a cambiarme.

.- ¿Ya estas listo? - Escuche a mi madre gritarme desde la cocina.

.- Ahora bajo mamá - Amarre mis agujetas y tome mi mochila con solo un cuaderno y mis plumas y lápices para anotar y baje a la cocína - Listo mamá - Al llegar me encontré a Demian sentado en la mesa que esta en la cocina tomando una taza de café.- Buenos dias Demian - Salude alegremente.

.- Hola Silver, buenos días, ¿Listo para ir a la escuela?

.- Claro que si

.- De acuerdo, ven sientate, voy a revisarte - Y como me lo pidió me senté. Saco su estetoscopio y lo puso sobre mi pecho - Todo bien por aquí, ahora abre la boca - Saco su lamparita y un abatelenguas, reviso mi garganta.- Listo es todo.

.- Gracias Demian - Agradecí, en verdad él me había ayudado mucho, a lo largo de mi vida aquí, había tenido ataques de asma, en los cuales el me a ayudado.

.- Bueno, toma Silver, es mejor que desayunes bien - Mi mamá puso un plato que tenia pan tostado, uno con mermelada y otro con cajeta y un vaso de leche, muy rico en verdad. Me dispuse a desayunar y cuando termine alze y lave mi plato y mi vaso.

.- Gracias mamá, estuvo delicioso

.- De nada hijo, corre a cepillarte los dientes para irnos - Asenti y corrí al baño para cepillarme los dientes. Al terminar tome el estuche de mi inhalador con el adentro junto con el repuesto, por alguna emergencia. Baje las escaleras y vi a mi mamá en la puerta esperandome.

.- Estoy listo mamá

.- Muy bien, Demian nos ofreció a llevarnos en su auto a tu escuela, ambos vamos a hablar con el director ¿De acuerdo?

.- Esta bien - Después de sonreirme salí de la casa y ella cerro la puerta con llave, me subí al auto y después mi mama subió pero por el lado del copiloto.

.- ¿Llevas todo Silver? - Pregunto Demian, vi que subieron mi mochila y que estaba sentado junto a ella.

.- Si, ya tengo todo listo

.- ¿El inhalador? - Desabroche el estuche del inhalador y se lo mostre al igual que el repuesto - Muy bien, entonces vamonos - Arranco el auto y no dirigimos a la escuela, estaba muy nervioso.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al llegar a la escuela vi a muchos chicos con sus mochilas, estaba muy nervioso, no conocía a nadie, todos me parecían unos extraños, veía a algunos que platicaban entre si o a un grupo pequeño conversando, trage saliva, esto es algo nuevo en mi vida.

.- Bien Silver, vamos - Los tres salimos del auto, me coloque la mochila y tome la mano de mi madre, en verdad estaba muy asustado.

Entramos y caminamos por varios pasillos, muchos nos miraban, no se porque, eso me ponía aun mas nervioso y comencé a inhalar y exalar fuertemente. Cuando llegamos a la dirección pedían que esperaramos un poco al director, nos sentamos y Demian escucho mi respiración.

.- ¿Estas bien Silver? - No le dije nada, tome mi inhalador para poder respirar mejor, mi mamá comenzó a preocuparse.

.- Silver, si te sientes mal podemos traerte mañana, no hay problema - Sugirio mi mamá, deje el inhalador y lo metí a su estuche de nuevo.

.- No mamá estoy bien, estoy algo nervioso, es todo - Respondí para que se tranquilizara.

.- Mira Silver, te quiero dar algo - De su bolsillo Demian saco algo parecido a un aparato con un botón, el aparato traia una cadena para el cuello, el botón era del tamaño de la yema del pulgar y el aparato estaba dentro de una cajita - Solo tienes que levantar la tapa y apretar el botón - Me lo dio y yo lo mire algo extrañado - Es una alarma - Aclaró - Cuando te sientas mal, o te este dando un ataque solo oprimelo y vendre de inmediato, ¿Esta bien?

.- Si, muchas gracias Demian - Me sonrió y volvió a tomar el aparatito que servía de collar y me lo puso en el cuello.

.- Señores, el director los resivira ahora - Nos aviso una señorita, al parecer, la asistentne del director.

Los tres entramos y tomamos asiento frente al escritorio del director. Mi mamá hablo con el sobre mis estudios en casa y Demian le comento sobre mi salud y sobre mi inhalador y el "botón de emergencia" en mi cuello. Al terminar nuestra platica, Demian me recordó que si había algo mal apretara el botón, me deseo suerte y me dijo que me cuidara y me divirtiera, mi mamá me dio una cartera con algo de dinero por si lo necesitaba y me dijo que me había puesto el almuerzo para la hora del receso, me dio un beso en la frente, dijo que ella vendría por mi en la salida, que la esperara, me dijo "Te Amo" y ambos se fueron y me quede con el director quien me dio una hoja con mi horario de clases, la clase, la hora en que me tocaba y el aula donde hiba a ser, me acompaño hasta mi primera clase la cual ya había comenzado.

Mientras caminabamos por el pasillo me sentí nervioso, tuve que sacar mi inhalador otra vez a lo cual el director pregunto por mi problema de salud, platicamos un rato hasta que llegamos al aula indicada, use mi inhalador por última vez y lo guarde en el estuche, al ver esto el director toco la puerta y la abrio.

.- Buenos días profesor.

.- Buenos días director.

.- Buenos días señor director - Escuche a varios chicos saludandolo, yo aun no entraba al salón.

.- Buenos días jóvenes, espero que estén difrutando del primer día de clases, hoy su clase tiene a un alumno nuevo, el joven Silver The Hedgehog - Volteo a verme indicando que pasara. Suspire y me arme de valor para entrar, llegue hasta donde estaba el director y mire a todos los chicos en el salón, eran muchos, sentí que me desmayaria en cualquier momento - Espero que todos se lleven muy bien, ahora, lo dejo con usted profesor, tomen asiento alumnos, cualquier problema no dude en informarme Silver - Después de eso, el director se fue cerrando la puerta y todos los chicos se sentaron.

.- ¿Puede presentarse ante la clase joven? - Me pidio el maestro, no estaba listo para esto, leí de todo, de todo, pero no decia nada de presentarse en frente de todos.

.- S-Si... amm... M-Me llamo Silver The Hedgehog, pueden llamarme solo Silver, amm... yo... esta es la primera vez que asisto a la escuela... eh estudiado en casa a lo largo de mi vida porque tengo una enfermedad y estaba delicado de salud... amm.., tengo 16 años y... creo que eso es todo profesor... - Valla, todo había salido bien. Hasta que alguien levanto la mano.

.- ¿Digame señorita Rose?

.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Silver? - Me dijo una eriza de color rosa, ojos verdes y vestida muy lindo.

.- C-Claro

.- ¿Que enfermedad es?

.- Asma... llevo un inhalador y un repuesto y si me da un ataque tengo este botón de emergencia para que venga mi doctor a atenderme...

.- Ah así que para eso es, gracias Silver - Me sonrió y yo le devolvi la sonrisa.

.- Muy bien, alguien de ustedes puede encargarse de darle un paseo a su compañero y de estar con el en las clases, ¿Quien quiere acompañarlo?

.- Yo lo haré profesor, lo haré con gusto - Respondió la misma chica que me dio la pregunta.

.- Muy bien señorita Rose, veo que tiene un lugar vacío a su lado, ahí puedes tomar asiento Silver y sea bienvenido al colegio.

.- Muchas gracias profesor - Camine y me senté al lado de esa simpática chica.

.- Continuando con la clase, hoy veremos un tema nuevo - El profesor comenzo a explicar, saque mi cuaderno para apuntar y mis plumas.

.- Por cierto Silver, me llamo Amy, Amy Rose - Me susurro ella sin dejar de ver el pizarron.

.- Mucho gusto Amy - Le conteste de la misma manera.

Este día había empezado bien, espero que acabe igual.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este Capitulo **

Espero que les haya gustado chicos y nos vemos nwn

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
